


El Anillo asesino ¡jaja!

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Résumen: Lori toca lo que no le pertenece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Anillo asesino ¡jaja!

Steve estaba triste pues Danny le había dicho que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Gabby, mientras Lori estaba feliz, pues Danny su principal competidor iba casarse y esta sería su oportunidad de conquistar Steve.

_ Prima, ¡que triste esta nuestro jefe!- dicho jefe se paseaba como Alma en pena.

_Y que feliz parece ella- Kono señalo con la cabeza- la muy ilusa cree que puede conquistar a Steve- siguieron conversando tranquilamente y no vieron Lori ir a la oficina de Danny.

Lori iba poner unos informes sobre la mesa de Danny, hasta que una cajita con la tapa rosada, y Lori sospecho que era el anillo de pedida, y sin querer evitarlo cogió la cajita la abrió, el anillo tenía un diamante, y parecía antiguo. La muy descarada se puso la alianza que iba a pertenecer a otra mujer.

Lori, estaba en su mundo imaginándose que Steve le pediría la mano de rodillas, con música y muchas flores, hasta que las voces de Danny y Steve la volvieron a la realidad. Intento quitarse el anillo, pero no pudo, y tuvo la idea de quitárselo con la boca, así que puso el dedo en su boca, tiro y tiro, y el último tirón tuvo la mala idea de tirar más fuerte de lo debido, y echar la cabeza hacía atrás, así que se tragó el anillo, pero quedo atascado en la garganta.

El último pensamiento de Lori, fue que Danny y Steve vendrían enseguida, y Steve la salvaría haciendo la Maniobra de Heimlich, pero no contó que Kono había llamado a los chicos para que tomarán una cerveza, con ella y Chin.

*****

Descubrieron el cuerpo de Lori, una hora después, se llevaron el cuerpo para que Max le hiciera una autopsia.

Al día siguiente Max llamó a los chicos.

_He descubierto la causa de la muerte de Lori- dijo Max, y enseño una bolsa de pruebas que contenía el anillo asesino, Danny se lo arrebato de las manos.

_¡Es la alianza de mi abuela!- miraba la bolsa de la prueba- Pensé que la habían robado.

_ Fue lo que paso- dijo Max- las marcas de su dedo y garganta, indica que se lo probo sin permiso, y que quiso quitarse el anillo, pero se atraganto.

__Danny, tú pedistes señales que te dijeran que no debes casarte con Gabby- Steve evito sonreír, pues conociendo lo supertisiosa que era Gabby, seguro que no se casaría con Danno pues diría que su matrimonio estaría maldito- Las señales están en tus manos y la mesa de autopsía.

_Será mejor que Gabby no se enteré- dijo Danny- trato de guardar el anillo, pero Max se lo impidió.

_ Es una prueba- y lo guardo- Y Creo que es tarde, Kono vino a preguntar hace una hora, y me dijo que hablaría con su prometida.

_Mi relación esta acabada- Danny sintió la mano de Steve en su hombro.

 

*****

Pasó un mes desde la muerte tonta de Lori, y Danny tenía razón, Gabby rompió con él al poco de enterarse de la muerte de Lori.

Steve no quería arriesgarse de que fantasma de Lori, (si, Steve creía en fantasma), apareciera en la oficina de Danny le hiciera daño, así que hizo una llamada Bobby Singer, (un experto cazador de fantasmas, que había conocido hace unos años) y le dijo como deshacerse definitivamente de Lori.

Fue al cementerio y quemo su cuerpo, y por desgracia tuvo que destruir el anillo.

Esto nunca se lo diría a Danny.

****

Steve ofreció su hombro para que Danny llorará sus penas, poco a poco ofreció sus labios para que danny los besará, y más tarde ofreció su cama y a él desnudo, para tener mucho sexo.


End file.
